Journey to the Black Castle
by YennyJaylor
Summary: On hiatus. Harry Potter and his old friend Tom Riddle NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS! are on a mission to save the last of Tom's family from the evils of Lord Voldemort. Rated for violence.AU SPOILERS


Chapter One- Unexpected Guest

Lightning flashed. A few seconds later thunder growled in the distance. Harry Potter sat in the Dursley's living room playing checkers with the only opponent he had: Himself. The lights flickered, then the power went out.

Harry flinched as the darkness fell. He was going to be home alone for another day and a half. His aunt and uncle had seen fit to take Dudley to London for a week to get whatever he wanted for his birthday. Harry had been all too happy to stay home. He hadn't had any idea that the weather was going to be this bad. More lightning; closer this time.

He took his wand from his pocket. "Lumos," he whispered, smiling as light swam from his wand. It wasn't much light, but it would do.

He was out of school, now, and he was "home" too often. He had sent an owl to Ron to see if Harry could head over to his house for the rest of his life, but he hadn't gotten a reply yet. He was just about to king himself when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Harry jumped. Who would come to his house when everyone in the neighborhood knew his relatives were gone for a week (his aunt and uncle couldn't help bragging and boasting that they were taking Dudley to London in their shiny new car), and nobody knew Harry existed? He clutched his wand, putting out the light as he walked over to the door. He blinked. Everything seemed so cold, all of a sudden. He grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. He was a bit nervous. He'd been that way since Dumbledore's death. Without the headmaster, Harry felt vulnerable as ever. He expected Voldemort to appear out of nowhere and take his life, just as he had done to his parents. Could it be the Dark Lord on the other side of the door? Harry took a chance and pulled the door open, letting a gust of wind and rainwater flood into the house.

There, on the Dursley's doorstep was a boy who was tall, pale and skinny. He was just older than Harry. His dark brown hair hung in the way of his midnight-colored eyes. He had his hand on the side of the door, his long, thin fingers curled into a tight fist. He took short, gasping breaths.

Harry's eyes widened a bit. Bewildered that the boy could have ever found his house in a muggle neighborhood that was far from where he lived, he said his name. "Tom?"

The boy, Tom, looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes. He mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't catch that, Tom," said Harry, wondering why Tom Riddle would travel so far just to see him.

Tom mumbled again, louder this time. Harry could almost understand what he was saying, but not quite.

"Tom, I can't hear you, mate, you need to speak louder." The rain was spattering on his glasses, making it hard to see Tom clearly anymore.

Tom removed his hand from the edge of the doorway and placed it heavily on Harry's shoulder. On Harry's other shoulder, he put his other hand. He then shook the Boy-Who-Lived while crying "She's gone! They took my sister!"

XX

Tom sat on the couch by the fire in the living room. Harry had given him some of his clothes to wear while his cloak and robes were drying over the fire that Harry had made in the old fireplace that the Weasleys had opened up in his fourth year of Hogwarts (the Dursleys had been too lazy to fix it). The power was still out, but Harry had gotten out some of his aunt's old candles. They provided a good light, along with the fire. Tom hadn't said anything since he entered the house. Harry had asked him multiple questions, but none were answered.

Harry sat in an armchair across from Tom. "Okay, mate, you need to tell me who took your sister." He held out a glass of hot chocolate that he had just made to his speechless friend.

Tom took it and held it in his trembling hands. He didn't even blink as more thunder rumbled somewhere nearby. He took a small sip and gulped it down noisily. Lowering the mug to his lap, he looked at Harry with red spots still in his eyes. " Who do you think?" he asked, finally. His voice was soft and low in tone, not like his usual bright baritone voice. "It was Voldemort…"

Harry moved to the edge of the armchair on which he sat, his eyes wide. "How did he find you? You were so well hidden!"

"How does anyone find out how he does anything? I don't know how he did it…" Tom lowered his head, a small sob escaping him. "I just don't know." He slowly raised the mug to his lips again and took a small sip.

"What about your mum? She's not here, is she all right?" Harry asked, wondering why Mrs. Riddle hadn't come with Tom.

At the mention of his mother, Tom dropped his mug, letting it fall where it spilled its contents all over the floor. He buried his face in his hands.

Harry flinched as the cup hit the floor, then cleaned up the mess with his wand. "They took her, too, didn't they?" He felt so much sympathy for Tom. He had been in hiding for so long, and now his family had been taken.

Tom shook his head. "They killed her, Harry. She probably tried to protect Samantha when they came to take her."

Harry stared at Tom, his eyes full of sadness. "How could they?!" Catharine Riddle had been one of the kindest people Harry and his friends had ever known. Now she was gone? How could this have happened? Even though it wasn't his fault, Harry felt guilty. "I'm so sorry, Tom….What are you going to do, now?"

Tom looked up at Harry again, tears in his eyes, his eyes a darker shade of red. "He left a message next to my mother's body. Read it, if you wish to find out what my choices are…there aren't very many." He pointed to his robes as they dried over the fire. Harry stood and went over to them. He put his hand in the pocket and found a crumpled piece of parchment.

Heading back to his chair, Harry started to unfold it, then dropped it quickly to the floor. "Ouch! It burned me!" He tried to pick it up again, but dropped it, like before. "It's burning hot, like fire."

"Let me see it, then, he probably cursed it. I may be the only one able to read it." Tom reached down and picked up the paper from the floor. He opened it without being hurt.

" _Tom, I'm sure by now you've have noticed that your charming little sister, Samantha is gone but don't worry…too much. She's safe and sound with me for the time being._ " He paused to clear his throat. " _ I will return her to you if you agree to meet me in exactly one week from today (Monday). You know where to go, my castle, remember? You've been there before._ " He grimaced at the memory. " _ There we will discuss your apprenticeship but if you fail to show up at all I'll have no other choice than to kill her. I'll see you soon._

Yours truly,

Lord Voldemort "

Tom folded up the parchment and looked at the floor. Harry watched him closely wondering what he was going to do, obviously he wasn't going to leave Samantha to that monster but if he did then he would have no choice but to join Voldemort as his apprentice.

"I'm going." He sighed. "All these years of running and hiding…for nothing. Now Sammy is in trouble and it's my fault." He crumbled the parchment in his fist, angrily.

Harry blinked at Tom; he'd never heard him call his sister by 'Sammy' before. He always complained about how She wouldn't leave him alone when they were at school but he never called her Sammy. He wondered if they had a better relationship then Tom let on.

"Harry?" Tom asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah?" He answered, forcing himself from his thoughts.

"When I go to get her, I'm going to send her to you with a port key." He finally looked up at him.

Harry looked at him confused. "You want me to take care of her for you?" Tom nodded.

"I trust you more than anyone and now that my mum….is…" He looked at the fire, not able to bring himself to say it. "I would feel better if you took care of her." He laughed softly. "She's always wanted to meet 'the famous Harry Potter' anyway. She'd be thrilled if you did." Harry could see a faint smile on his lips.

He shook his head. "There is no way that I'll let you do this, Tom. You've stayed hidden to long to let him win."

Tom glared at him. "What? So you want me to leave Sammy to be killed by that…that…" He shook his head. "And not even try to save her?!" He started to shake and he was shouting with anger.

"No, you'll try to save her but I'm going with you." Harry gave his friend a sly grin.


End file.
